La Beta De Fear
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: estro trata de beta testers que jugaron la beta del juego llamado FEAR


jugaba en mi ordenador, miraba una de las escenas de este juego tan peculiar, un pasillo con sangre en el techo, pero había algo que me impacto, siendo las 00:00 mi computador se reinicio, tome lentamente mi celular, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer se había ido la luz, salí lentamente de mi cuarto, mire a todos lados, pude mirar a lo lejos que el pasillo se veía completamente negro, todo había cambiado, no se podía ver la luna atravesar mis delgadas cortinas, para mi suerte a mi laptop a penas se le había cargado la pila, así que la prendí nuevamente, odiaba que entrara en suspensión, cuando entre pude escuchar a mis demás amigos, que alegría podía escuchar sus voces, al parecer el único afectado era yo, pero para mi mala suerte al preguntar todos respondieron con no hay luz, y está nublado, al parecer se bajo la neblina, todos éramos **testers**, absolutamente todos, una de ellas me pregunto que si se podía ver su casa desde mi ventana, porque ella no podía ver mas allá de 5 centímetros de la ventana, la neblina era muy densa, volví a salir, mi puerta estaba mas fría que antes, Salí y me asome por la ventana, mas para mi grave error, solo pude escuchar los gritos, no podía ver nada, pero no había nadie en casa, me baje al primer piso, pero nadie, volví algo asustado al ordenador, cuando uno de ellos me pregunto, escuchaste esos gritos, yo le respondí con un sí, volvimos a escuchar los gritos, esta vez eran los de una mujer, gritaba el nombre de uno de mis amigos, un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente mi espalda, pregunte que había pasado, ella nos grito que él estaba muerto, todos nos quedamos con cara de que paso, para después escuchar los gritos de la mujer, todos nos sacamos de onda, tome mi teléfono casi por instinto, si esto era una broma, era mejor que la detuvieran, trate de llamar a la policía, para anunciar lo que pasaba, pero la línea estaba más que muerta, baje rápidamente asta el primer piso, tome el teléfono y la línea sonaba como si me hubieran cortado la señal, subí lentamente, volvía a mirar al pasillo detrás de mí, pero cada vez era más oscuro, la única luz que tenia era mi celular, y la pantalla de mi laptop, revise la señal del sistema, pude ver que había una video llamada, le di aceptar, ese fue o pudo ser uno de los peores de errores de mi vida que podía haber hecho, todos estaban viendo lo mismo que yo, el cuerpo mutilado de nuestro amigo, había manchas de sangre por todos lados, pregunte si alguno de ellos podía usar sus móviles y lo mismo paso, ninguno tenía señal, pero no podíamos apaciguar, tal vez había un asesino en serie, y solo nos estaba jodiendo con esas imágenes, pero no todos vivíamos en el mismo lugar, o al menos cerca, mas había un mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared, iré a por todos, como pensaba hacerlo, la cámara de uno de ellos empezó a parpadear, me dijo ahí que seguir jugando, hice las imágenes miniatura de cada uno en la video llamada, se mostraron sobre el juego que estaba corriendo e esos momentos, se escucharon pasos afuera, no pensaba salir, si hay algo bueno es que mi puerta es de madera pesada y tiene pestillos grandes que no se podría botar tan fácil, continuamos jugando, nuevamente gritos, uno de ellos me decía, no mires… no mires…. Hagas lo que hagas no mires… , puse su video llamada, lo único que podía ver eran cenizas, y un cadáver al fondo, que estaba pasando, los ruidos en el exterior eran más fuertes, nuevamente las palabras de uno de ellos, ella está viva, ella viene a por todos, el juego es real, la maldición es real, se escuchaba como si el estuviera jugando con algo en la boca, se vio como era lanzado contra su monitor, sus últimas palabras eran sálvala, salvarla, pero no se veía nada con esa inmensa niebla, solo quedaba yo y esa chica, ella me dijo que sentía que algo se le aproximaba lento, le pedí que no volteara, salí por la ventana, maldición no se veía nada, pero aun así debía llegar hasta ella, cuando la niebla se fue dispersando, lo que pude ver es que no eran las calles donde yo vivía, no eran mis ropas que portaba antes, yo… yo estoy dentro del juego… mire sorprendido, estaba en el ultimo nivel, escuche la voz de alguien, decía esta es la ultima misión soldado, es hora de detenerla, solo tú puedes, como iba avanzando las criaturas eran más fuertes y terribles, mi barra de vida era mi vida real, era mi sangre la que fluía, no tenía ni un solo medical quit, no tenía ni una sola inyección de adrenalina, solo unos cargadores de una estúpida pistola que parecía no dañar a los enemigos, mas aun así lograba matarlos, me sentía cada vez más débil, cuando logre llegar al final de aquel escenario, lo que pude ver es como ella estaba a espaldas de ella, podía verme sangrar en su monitor, que demonios me está pasando, no me quedaba ni una solo cargador, ella me dijo con su voz tenebrosa y burlona, estás muerto, nadie me lograra ganar, juntare tantas almas y reviviré, date por muerto, apunte mi arma rápidamente, sabía que de nada serviría, pero mi instinto me obligó a hacerlo, un estruendo seco se escucho a centímetros, estaba muerto, eh muerto, que paso, vi como aquel ente comenzaba a gritar y maldecir de una forma que nunca antes había escuchado, cuando volví a mirar mi monitor estaba manchado de sangre, y yo estaba herido, que había pasado, Salí de mi habitación casi arrastrándome, no me quedaban fuerzas, trate de levantarme, Salí de mi habitación y lo que vi….. es algo que no podría describir, el simple hecho de verla en el mundo real, tal vez yo iba a morir, caí desmayado cuando desperté estaba en una sala de hospital, que había pasado, no lo sabré, y espero nadie juegue ese juego maldito.


End file.
